rebornfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Yakanimari gomez
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Reborn Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario:Yakanimari gomez. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Sogeking11 (Discusión) 23:19 17 nov 201 link http://www.ponycanyon.co.jp/rebocon/cd_info.html mmm..... pues esa a sido la unica cosa que me a regalado mi hermano pero me gusto mucho y en mercado libre (no se si todavia) se vendian los articulos vongola ver. x como el brazalete del sol, el collar de la lluvia, pulsera de la nube version x (pero creo que no existe ni el timon del rayo ni los pendientes de la niebla) proximo rebocon, el 7 de abril (o eso creo) Character Album SONG “RED” ~FAMIGLIA~ basil y tsuna - RIGHT NOW.jpg Character Album SONG “RED” ~FAMIGLIA~ gokudera hayato - YELL.jpg Character Album SONG “RED” ~FAMIGLIA~ yamamoto takeshi - Ame no message.jpg Character Album SONG “RED” ~FAMIGLIA~ reborn - Destiny.jpg Character Album SONG “RED” ~FAMIGLIA~ ryohei sasagawa - mata ashita!.jpg Character Album SONG “RED” ~FAMIGLIA~ lambo i-pin haru kyoko y chrome - Tatta Latta.jpg Character Album SONG “RED” ~FAMIGLIA~ dino - Be more.jpg Character Album SONG “RED” ~FAMIGLIA~ hibari kyoya - akashi.jpg aqui : : ) : ) : ) dramas mira encontre un CD drama subtitulado http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=endscreen&v=jlERInSxebM&NR=1 Aun que pensandolo bien yo no tengo ninguno (mas que los sountraks donde hablan del Character Album #1 (aunque no estoy seguro si esos tambien son dramas)) sogeking11 02:02 9 mar 2012 (UTC) CD DRAMA mmm.... que bueno que te alegrara el dia (la tristesa no es buena) pero no comosco no los discos en los que vengan dramas de reborn (ni siquiera sabia que existian) sogeking11 00:48 10 mar 2012 (UTC) . mmm... a era por eso que estabas triste, y que anilo querias (hay mucho y todos tienen muchas versiones) sogeking11 18:34 10 mar 2012 (UTC) imagen mmm... si ya me habia fijado y ya borre la que yo habia subido (de todas formas tenian casi el mismo nombre exsepto por que la tuya tenia unos numeros al prinsipo y no enlazaba a ninguna pagina) sogeking11 01:02 12 mar 2012 (UTC) cansiones-imagen mmm..... ya casi estan todas las cansiones (o por lo menos faltan menos que antes) la mayoria ya tienen inmagen, a las que tengan les pondre ------------------------ despues del nombre #Cosplay Party------------------------ #Onemu Uta ------------------------ #namimori chuubuu ki iinkai (no se si tenga) #IL SOLE (ya le tengo, la subo cuando quieras) #Raigeki no Levi (ya le tengo, la subo cuando quieras) #Arashi no Ouji (ya le tengo, la subo cuando quieras) #Chinkonka no Ame (ya le tengo, la subo cuando quieras) #Maboroshi no Arcobaleno (ya le tengo, la subo cuando quieras) #Hakai no Kurokumo (ya le tengo, la subo cuando quieras) #Hokori Takaki Fundo (ya le tengo, la subo cuando quieras) #Hashire ------------------------ #Ashita ni Mukatte ------------------------ #Jump!!! ------------------------ #Tanoshiku Nacchau Uta ------------------------ #Namida no Ondo ------------------------ #Special Illusion ------------------------ #Kyouki no Hana ------------------------ y #Extremely Sunny (Ryohei, Colo) #Thunder's a Bomber Head (Lambo) #The Storm's Bomb Rascal (Gokudera, Shamal) #Because this is the Rule of Love (Kyoko, Haru, I-Pin) #The Rain's Successor (Yamamoto, Tsuyoshi) #The Mist's Possession (Ken, Mukuro, Chikusa) #Floating Cloud of Superiority (Hibari, Dino) #The Sky's Determination (tsuna y reborn) pero no se si a las ultimas se les balla a hacer una pagina sogeking11 01:26 12 mar 2012 (UTC) ost mmmm.... si cree la pagina por que vi que no teniamos nada de informacion sobre estas y la pagina de reborngoods(la que tiene un link en la pagina prinsipal) me ayudo mucho con la fecha en la que salieron las canciones ahora subire las imagenes de the varia song y con eso creo que seran todas las imagenes sogeking11 20:17 13 mar 2012 (UTC) hakai no kuro kumo (intrumental) mmm..... se me habia olvidado que era instrumental mmm....... pues si creo que con solo tener el video estaria bien sogeking11 00:59 15 mar 2012 (UTC) ya mmmm..... ya le puse plantlla y todas las paginas de cansonos que faltan de tener pagna ya tenen magen (exsepto mimori chuubuu ki iinkai) y amañana le pondre plantlla a las canciones sogeking11 21:55 19 mar 2012 (UTC) tarea mmmm.... no mporta s no lo hases no te preocupes yo tambieb luego tengo muchas cosas que hacer sogeking11 01:53 21 mar 2012 (UTC) categorias mmm..... esas categorias estan bien, yo las hiba a poner, pero ya se me habia olbidado sogeking11 02:51 27 mar 2012 (UTC) melody (la cansion que estoy oyendo) mmmmm.... si quieres has las paginas de las cansiones que paresen dramas, si no son cansiones son dramas hasi que detodas maneras les crearia una pagina y ya despues yo hare las paginas de Kyouki no Hana namimori chuubuu ki iinkai sogeking11 01:55 5 abr 2012 (UTC) pagina mmmm... es una buena pagina (lo malo es que no esta en español), le falta actualizarse un poco la pagina que puse en la paguna prinsipal de la wiki esta mas actualisada *CD de musica *DVD de el anime *juegos *dulses (como las paletas de spanner) y otras cosas aun que no tiene informacon de las novelas ligeras (o no la e encontrado) y la tuya si las tiene y esta un idioma al que le puedo entender mas, tambien tien una mini biografia de algunos personajes sogeking11 18:51 9 abr 2012 (UTC) Pag mmm... no importa tu pon los videos y luego yo buscare si encuentro la letra sogeking11 01:31 11 abr 2012 (UTC) categoria ezbozo mmmm..... la categoria esboso es para las paginas que no tienen mucho inormacion pero si existe, paginas como Birds no ecsiste mucha informacion para expandir la pagina así que no entra en la categoria sogeking11 01:08 13 abr 2012 (UTC)